A Chaotic Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What if Bia, Carla, and Tiago were in fact in the movie Ferdinand during the flower festival as Ferdinand himself was discovered and taken away? Find out here! (Also, of course spoilers to Ferdinand!)


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to talking about this one shot, I just want to give you all a quick update on things!**

**So I started my short MLP story, taking a break from long stories since I finished The Two Brothers: A Star Wars Story and well I don't think I will get to starting the third Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota story until sometime in the beginning of next month, of course I want to make sure that story's going to be good!**

**And I keep forgetting to tell you all this, but I also have been spending time in writing a lot of community soapboxes for Equestria Daily and enjoying that as well, gives me something to write about when I don't feel up to writing story chapters.**

**Anyway… Moving on to this specific one shot I'm going to present to you today!**

**So if you remember, I made a post talking about the possibility that Rio 3 could come out because of something I seen in the teaser trailer for Ferdinand, another movie made by Blue Sky Studios. In the trailer there was a shot of three blue birds flying by a church bell tower and while they were a little blurry… I could swear that it's Bia, Carla, and Tiago! So I thought… What if those three were really in the movie!**

**Also I have seen Ferdinand and it was alright, I did find it a little similar to the first Rio movie, which isn't a negative at all!**

**So enough talking, lets get to it!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, very picture perfect indeed, in the small town of Ronda, Spain and very good to, because today was the annual flower festival, the whole town decorated with flowers everywhere of different sizes, shapes, and colors and it wasn't just people there to enjoy the festival…

"Finally made it and it seems it just got started." A teenaged, skinny light blue, female blue macaw, said with joy as she, along with two other blue macaws, one being a chubby light blue, female blue macaw and the other being a skinny dark blue, male blue macaw, were flying over the land towards the town.

"Remind me why we're here again Bia?" The chubby female asked the skinny female.

"Hey, we went to a music festival yesterday for you Carla, today's my day during this vacation." The other female, Bia answered.

"At least Carla's choice was fun…" The male complained. "Out of all the choices in this country, why did you pick a flower festival?" The male agreed with the chubby female, Carla.

"Hey, when we left the Amazon for this long overseas vacation for just us three, we promised mom and dad we would be fine with each other's choices Tiago." Bia replied to the male. "And besides, what would you say if Lisa wanted this, you wouldn't reject your girlfriend, would you?" Bia teased her brother as Carla couldn't help but chuckle while Tiago could only stay silent and blush.

Yes, the three being siblings and all the same age, being only a few seconds apart, they were all 18 and on their way to being young adults, ready to move on to the next stages of their life, to find someone to love and raise a family. However before that time came, the three decided to take a trip together as siblings, and they decided that since they were pretty much used to South America, they would go outside the country and they settled on Spain.

After saying goodbyes to their family, friends, and lovers, promising they would be back, the three siblings flew back to Rio, their original home and from there they boarded a cruise ship bound for Europe, of course being birds they could just get on without paying. After enjoying the cruise, once the Spanish coast was in view the three flew off and began their trip around the country. And that led to today, with Bia picking their next stop, the small town of Ronda and the annual flower festival, where all the florists surrounding the town displayed their best flowers from the fields they owned and sold them to visitors.

With the town's church tower ringing its bells to signal the start of the festival, the three siblings flew over the church, the scent of flowers filling the air as Bia took in the wonderful smell.

"Can you two smell that?" Bia asked her brother and sister as she felt very relaxed. "Smells just as wonderful as back in the Amazon.

"Yeah… just like it…" Carla added. "Why are we here again?" She then said in her head, rolling her eyes at her sister's choice.

And the festival wasn't just for flowers, people were also watching some dancers as they kept in sync with a guitar player, clapping their hands to the rhythm. Everyone was happy and enjoying their time, certainly more than Carla and Tiago as they didn't find it as enjoyable as the people and well Bia were. Bia was very much in her own world as she went from flower display to display, smelling the flowers and well being a bird didn't attract too much attention from people, but she kept an eye open in case someone didn't want her there.

"I hope your choice is better than Bia's…" Carla said to her brother as the two stayed more towards the back.

"Trust me, it will be…" Tiago understood his sister as he sighed. "I wish I could have brought Lisa with me, maybe we could have danced to the music together."

Before Carla could reply, the two suddenly heard a might roar of an animal, a very big animal…

Both Carla and Tiago now were alert as people started screaming and running in all directions as they saw what gave out the roar, a big, black bull as the huge animal started running loose, tearing apart the flower stands and festival up.

"Bia!" Carla and Tiago both shouted as they turned to look at each other, but not wasting another second as they took off to find their sister.

Bia herself was now alert as everything went from peaceful and relaxing to chaotic and confusing as the teenage blue macaw looked and saw the people running and screaming. Being in her world, she didn't hear the roar of the bull as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Bia should have been looking behind her … Because galloping right towards her was the bull and as Bia finally did turn around, she came face to face with the huge animal, just a few feet away. And the bull didn't see her or anything else that was in front of him because his face was covered by a red cloth.

And Bia for some reason was unable to move, simply paralyzed all of a sudden as her wings or even her talons refused to move. Bia was so close to getting trampled, but at the last second, Carla and Tiago came to her rescue, tackling their sister out of the way of the charging bull as the three rolled a few feet to the side. They were all panting very hard, catching back their breath as Carla and Tiago were thankful Bia didn't get crushed and was now fine thanks to them.

"That was close…" Tiago noted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Carla agreed. "You okay sis?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you two." Bia said with relief as they looked to see the bull has stopped his rampage, the red cloth having come off his face.

The three siblings decided to spend the time on a rooftop as they saw the local police and others going after the bull as the huge animal ran away.

"Should we help them search for the bull?" Bia asked her brother and sister.

"No way, let the humans do it, I think you almost getting tramped on by that bull is enough excitement for one day." Carla disagreeing.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we tell mom and dad about this day." Tiago added.

After some searching the bull was finally found, ironically in a china shop as the police caught him and the bull was being led away into a small truck. Bia, Carla, and Tiago watched as the bull was forced inside, but as they watched they heard a girl's cry…

"Ferdinand!" The girl cried as she made her way through the crowd gathered to see the bull off. "Stop, you're hurting him!" The girl shouted as the bull turned his head back, roaring towards the girl's voice.

"Wait…" Tiago realized. "That bull is the girl's companion?"

The three siblings watched as the girl tried to push past the police barricade, but was stopped by a female police officer from going any further. Only the girl was very determine to stop them from taking away the huge animal.

"No!" The girl shouted as a man, presumably the girl's father tried to stop her.

"You two sure we shouldn't do something?" Bia asked. "I mean I know he almost tramped me under his hooves, but maybe he didn't mean it?"

Carla and Tiago looked at each other as they couldn't help but feel a little sorry as the girl chased after the much faster truck carrying her animal companion away. It really did remind them of when their dad told them about being put into a box, into a truck and didn't know where he was going. Luckily the box he was in was thrown from the truck and well their human grandmother, Linda found and took him in. However they were on their own vacation and if they got mixed up in this…

"Sorry Bia, but we can't help, we have to pretend none of this happened and move on." Carla sincerely told her sister.

"Yeah, if we stay longer than what we told everyone, they'll start to get worried." Tiago agreed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that bull will be fine, right?" Tiago said, sounding a little unsure himself.

"Yeah…" Bia replied slowly. "You're right."

And so with this event ending, the three siblings returned to their vacation, to enjoy the rest of their time in Spain and hopefully move on from what they have seen.

* * *

**And there we go! That's how I imagine what Bia, Carla, and Tiago were doing if they were in fact in Ferdinand!**

**I hope you did enjoy this quick one shot and I'll see you again when I hopefully start the third Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota story!**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
